fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Libertus/Magic List
A list of the Magic used by the members of Libertus, from both the cult days and the guild days. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the magic mentioned below. Credit goes to the respective authors. *'Alchemy' (錬金術 (アルケミー), Arukemī): Alchemy is a simple yet quite unique magic that takes base into using various chemical processes such as maturing and purifying a variety of elements or magic to form complex constructs and spells. *'Arrow Magic' (一矢魔法, Isshi Mahō): Arrow Magic is a which is easily confused by others to be a Caster Type Magic by others. The use of this Magic is quite similar to Sword Magic only it utilizes bow and arrows instead and it has a few different variety of effects in which Sword Magic doesn't. The few differences of this Magic from Sword Magic is that high level users of this Magic are capable of creating arrow out of their own magical power. Normal level users can coat their arrows with magical power to increase its strength and accuracy. Using Arrow Magic doesn't take much as the user of the magic only needs a bow and arrows to be able to use this Magic yet it can be used with only a bow because of the advance ability of this Magic to create arrows out of magical energy which is a rare thing for someone to accomplish with this magic. *'Chain Magic' (連鎖魔法, Rensa Mahō): Chain Magic is a Caster Magic involving the use of chains. This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.). *[[Chaos Magic (Ripcordkill345)|'Chaos Magic']] (チャオス メージク, Chaosu Meejiku): Chaos Magic is a [[Magic|'Forbidden Magic']] and Caster Magic that uses dark energy to attack and burn the target. It's an extremely powerful cursed magic that was said to be created by demons to attack and kill humans. Throughout time humans have learned to use this magic but everyone is unaware of its true power except for the demons who created it. *'Clone Magic' (分身魔法 Bunshin Mahou): Clone Magic is a form of magic that allows one to create clones of varying types and potency in a similar manner to Thought Projection. However, unlike the latter; one does not need to necessarily split their magical energy, but rather, they may use a variety of methods. *'Crystal Magic' (結晶の魔法, Kesshō no Mahō): Crystal Magic is a Caster Magic utilised by several mages that consists in crystallising the user's magical power, creating magic crystals. This magic gives the caster dominion over the element crystal in forms such as turning their own body into crystal, manipulating the crystal ores under the ground or creating and manipulating a crystal weapon such as a bō staff or a katana. Highly skilled users can even create great crystal labyrinths, houses and prisons. The great trump of this magic is the capability of crystallise any solid matter, as earth and ice, and even water in posterior levels. *'Draconian's Extremity' (厳格なの四肢, no rōmaji) Draconian's Extremity is an offensive type weapon with the special ability to fight on toe with a dragon. It takes on the form of a regular size dragon arm. It has green scales, and sharp claws. As mentioned before, it can tackle a dragon head on through the uses of Strengthening Magic and Impact Magic; a increase of power alongside increased impact to bring a powerful combo, and it makes it a deadly weapon to be feared. It also has a special ability called Dragon Detection; a ability that reacts and senses dragons in the area long or close. It happens in 3 stages. Step 1: slight shaking on the arm. Step 2: the scales on the arm begin shake violently, letting the user know of incoming danger and Step 3: the arm will glow as it sends a pulse throughout the body for the user to know to move out of the danger zone to save himself/herself. Because of its hard skin, it can take a cut from a normal blade or knives. It has to be cut by a weapon of Dragon Magic or damaged by a Dragon Slayer Magic attack. That is the weapons weakness. *'Earth-Make' ( , Āsu Meiku lit. Earth Molding Magic): Earth-Make is a Caster Magic, which falls under the category of Molding Magic, which involves the creation of objects, utilizing the element of earth. Even though, it is underestimated because the variety of Slayer Magic and other similar cases, it can be considered as the one of the most versatile forms of Magic in existence due to how it can be used in every life situation. Earth-Make allows users to mold something into different shapes, in case of this Magic – out of the earth element; this grants the user the capability of molding a variety of objects out of earth, which can be used in omnidirectional way, i.e. like in melee combat for offensive and/or defensive moves, so in usual life for different causes. Earth-Make is a type of Molding Magic that gives the capability of not only molding, but to create and/or manipulate already existing earth and ground; due to such mechanics, Earth-Make is renowned as the easiest one out of all Molding Magic to use, as the caster simply channels their Magic Power into the ever present ground and manipulates it, eventually molding anything they wish to fit their needs. Because of the nature of this Magic, the Mage is able to mold their constructs in two styles – the first, a standard one, is when the utilization of two hands occurs, which will produce more stable creations. The second style, when the person is using one-hand style, can increase their speed in both creation and utilization, yet as a drawback it can cause creations to have less stability and power. *'Elder Magic' (エルダーマジック, Erudāmajikku):Elder Magic is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Nanabira has currently learned two Elder Magic spells. *'Etherea' (えせり, Eseri): Etherea is a [[Caster Magic|'Caster-type']] magic that allows the user to conjure ethereal weapons , of the melee classification, purely from their own raw magical energy. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the user, regardless of their skill level. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the raw magical power of the user. If the user's magical power is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of much weaker mages. *'Ferrokinesis' (鉄動, Tetsudō; lit. "Motion of Iron"): Ferrokinesis also known as Ferrous Control is a special, psionic form of Caster Magic that is an offshoot of Telekinesis. It allows users to telekinetically control metals such as iron, steel, Lithesium, copper and even titanium with relative ease; As this magic requires mental focus as it's primary source, there is a nominal tax on a user's magical energy Advanced users such as Seraph Kinmichi can even control metals at a molecular level without stressing themselves. *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. *'Forbidden Flame Arts' (御法度の火伎, Gohatto no Kagi): The Forbidden Flame Arts are a specialized type of Black Art which enables the user to wield purple, destructive flames. The Forbidden Flame Arts are surrounded by mystery and unmitigated fear. They are believed to be some of the various constructions of Lord Zeref, whilst the fact of whether or not Zeref was the cause of the existence of these spells is heavily debated amongst scholars. When utilizing the power of the Forbidden Flame Arts, the user consciously draws eternano from the environment at all times, compressing it upon their limbs, while igniting it; this simple yet efficient act results in enormously destructive purple flames which they are capable of manipulating on a whim.However, the downside to this is that any eternano drawn in by the user is eliminated and not recycled the moment that it is released as the flames, which is what gave this magic the name of Forbidden Flame Arts in the first place. It is this sinister method of 'using and extinguishing eternano that makes it a Black Art, and thanks to the power that it possesses, the user's negative emotions are what enhances their power to the point that they can be considered some of the most powerful flames to ever exist; they will continue burning no matter what, unless the opponent is capable of using Light Magic—it is said that the purple flames will burn for a week before ceasing. Once wielded, The Forbidden Flame Arts have the tendency to cause users to be engulfed in flames.It seems that a certain vulnerability to the immense heat of the arts is required along with the skill to control their large powers, the discovery of these requirements led to theory that perhaps these arts where meant to be used alongside fire attribute slayer magic as users of those particular brands of magic are known for their invulnerability to fire. Even then the magical power required to cast these spells is large and will mostly put a strain on anyone even with their Second origin unlocked. Interestingly, the Forbidden Flame Arts also have a special property added to them—that of allowing the flames to upstage any Slayer Magics; because of this, it is known as the Slayer Destroying Flame (滅破炎, Metsuhaen). The way that it embodies these properties is whenever a Slayer attempts to ingest the purple flames emitted by the user, the eternano that composes the fire will swell up and become negative, accelerating the flames to the point that it causes a violent explosion, which, thanks to being a Black Art, is unable to be consumed by a Slayer and considering the close-range of the explosion, it is more than enough to severely damage the opponent. *'God's Gems' (神玉石, Kami's Gyokuseki): God's Gems are [[Holder Magic|'Holder Type']] items which gives the owner of the gem an amplification of the owner's physical or magical abilities. The gem is extremely rare, thus making it difficult to find. If by chance someone does find one of these gems, in order to draw out the power stored within the gem, the one who found it must gain a god's approval to be able to wield its ability, hence the reason why these gems are called God's Gems. There are a variety of gems, each with their own element or a boosted version of it. Depending on the gem's elemental affinity, the user is able to learn the magic related to that element a lot more easier than without the gem. *'Healing Magic' (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): Healing Magic is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. There have also been named spells for this magic. *'Heavenly Body Magic' (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō): Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and unique form of Caster Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. *'High Speed' (神足, Hai Supīdo): High Speed is a Caster Magic. It is a type of Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. When used in combat, High Speed can be very efficient as it increases the caster's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power. *'Ice Magic' (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. *'Iron-Make' ( , Aian Meiku lit. Iron Molding Magic): Iron-Make is a Caster Magic, an Elemental Magic, and of course, as a subspecies of Metal-Make, Iron-Make is a Molding Magic. Therefore, it allows the users of it to generate and manipulation objects made out of iron, as the name ever-so-subtly indicates. In any case, when activating Iron-Make, the caster focuses their magical energy intently, washing it over the vicinity as to search for the minerals embedded within the rocks and soil below, bringing them up from their resting places beneath the surface – doing so, the caster is capable of attaching eternano particles which are ambient throughout the atmosphere to these minerals and rocks in a multitude of ways, causing them to become hard, opaque, and shiny, losing their electrons in order to become [[Wikipedia:Iron|'iron']], which is an easily formed element in the [[wikipedia:Periodic_table|'periodic table']] - from here, they are capable of vibrating the atoms in the iron through mental command alone in order to generate the immense heat necessary to forge [[wikipedia:Alloy|'alloys']] of iron without the need for an external blast furnace. Their usage varies from offensive, defensive or supplementary purposes. A miscellaneous use of is fixing any metal-based object, by eliminating any rust that exists on the surface. The users also gain control over magnetism of metals only. Like some other Molding Magics, the users can merge with metals and camouflage in certain environments, increasing their stealth skills. *'Light Magic' (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Light Magic was intentionally created to be used as a counter against Darkness Magic and later Black Arts, two types of Magic that feed on negativity and cause massive destruction. This is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with positive feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; this is known as natural Light Magic, drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. Light Magic can be utilized in a multitude of different ways, ranging from offensive to supplementary applications. Occasionally, a certain technique will usually involve the use of hands to cast a spell, though an experienced user can preform said spell without having to go through such an approach. It can be used to destroy and pick up various objects, defend various enemies' attacks and unleash devastating beams of light with immense power behind them. Light Magic can also be used in the most basic way possible which can still lead devastating results; by emitting light from the caster's body, depending on the brightness and the heat that the light emits, it is capable of blinding as well as burning an opponent or causing the surrounding area to explode in a brilliant light. The user can create constructs and weapons made of the element, and even teleport themselves away via transforming into light; being capable of taking out a horde of opponents in a flash of light and rendering them unable to fight, blinding them with radiance. Similar to other elemental magics, Light Magic allows the user to transform their entire body into the very element that they use to fight: by transforming into pure light, the user is able to negate and avoid attacks, and gain the added advantage of traveling at incredible speeds and causing significant damage to their opponent and everything that they come in contact with, like a ray of divine light coming to unleash its judgement. *'Lunar Magic' (月の魔法, Tsuki no Mahō): Lunar Magic Lunar Magic '(月の魔法 ''Tsuki no Mahō) is a [[Caster Magic|'''Caster Type]] Magic that manipulates moonlight and moon phases. This magic allows the caster to gather the light of the moon and use it and manipulate it in a number of ways, combat being the first; forming beams, whips or even enhancing punches and kicks. The user can also use moonlight to refract [[Illusion Magic|'Illusions']] and other light based magic, meaning that they can essentially use moonlight to see through illusions and also reveal them to others. Lunar magic can be used to burn like fire or used as light magic. Lunar eclipses can enhance their power. This magic is limited to being used when the moon is out at night: the only time when lunar energy is present in the sky, however using specialised lacrima; a mage can store light within it and release it at any point during the day when the moon is not present. This method also leaves the user unable to cast spells when the lacrima have been drained of light. *'Machina-Make' (機の造成魔法 (マキナ・メイク), Makina Meiku lit. Machine Creating Magic): Machina-Make is a Molding Magic and Caster Magic, seen as the most advanced magics due to its link with machinery and technology. *'Magnet Magic' (磁石魔法 Jishaku Mahō): Magnet Magic is a Caster-type magic that allows the user to control magnetism and create magnetic fields. Users of this magic can control magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, stellar, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc.) Skilled users can even magnetize non-magnetic objects, organic (magnetism generated by electric currents of living beings.) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). The user can affect matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys and few rare earth metals and minerals like lodestone). *'Metal Magic' (金属魔法, Kinzoku Mahou): Metal Magic is a Caster Magic revolving around the control and usage of metal. This is a basic but versatile magic that allows the user to manipulate any metal existing around the area, or simply generate metals with magical energy for offensive and defensive purposes, such as hardening their skin to enhance their defensive and offensive capabilities and creating weapons and armor out of metal. The user is not limited to using iron and steel, they are actually capable of manipulating anything made up of metallic ions, excluding blood. Some of the metals commonly created are gold, silver, bronze copper, aluminum, and platinum. It is not limited to solid metals either such as mercury and bromine. The user has a natural resistance to heat because of the amount of iron in their bloodstream. Users are capable of bringing the iron ions to the surface of their skin. Naturally, metal is more malleable in the hands of a user of metal magic, allowing them to shape and form as if it was clay, which gives it the ability to be shaped into weapons, similar to Metal-Make; However, this magic is not capable of creating living creations. *'Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style' (号重魔法陣流, Gōjūmahōjin-ryū): Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is a Magic Seal-based fighting style. is a special method of utilizing one's Magic Seal in the heat of combat; it involves the user bringing out Magic Seals of all sorts of properties in order to induce a wide variety of effects upon the opponent and the surroundings; unlike the Divine Authority Magic Seal Arts, the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is derived from bringing out different layers of Magic Seals, which gives off the appearance of multiple Magic Seals stacked on top of one another, each Magic Seal linking to the others via a magical tether formed through the caster's magical energy. The Magic Seals utilized by a magician who practices the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is capable of augmenting their movements and attacks with the Magic Seals; the user can harness their Magic Seals offensively or defensively; being utilized as a shield from enemy attacks, as well as a weapon by flinging the Magic Seals against the foe telekinetically or by launching it physically at the enemy—thus producing a high velocity that smashes into the opponent, knocking them flying- though the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style is best utilized with Magic Staves. An intermediately-level user of the Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style more often than not uses Magic Seals which have illusionary properties upon their targets in order to set up far stronger attacks. *'Siren Curse' (サイレン呪い, Sairen Noroi): Siren Curse Is a curse magic that allows Nanabira's voice to take control of any human brain turning the human into a mindless servants that will do anything that Nanabira orders them to through the use of singing. This curse only affects humans but can also affect weakened beings who are tired out from low amount of magic. These mindless servants will not have any recognition of their actions during this period and once awoken from the control will not remember any action that they may have committed during their enslavement. *'Solid Script' ( , Soriddo Sukuriputo): Solid Script is a Caster Type magic utilized by several mages. It allows her to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at their opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. The words also appear as their actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. The words that they produce actually mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. *'Take Over: Angel Soul' ( , Teiku Ōbā Enjeru Sōru lit. Confiscation: Angel): Take Over: Angel Soul is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over; as the name ever-so-subtly suggests, it enables the user to take the form of the divine existences subservient to the deities above- in other words, angels. As mentioned above, Take Over: Angel Soul is a variant of Take Over which enables the caster to, essentially, "take over" the power of an angel and use it to assist them in the heat of combat. Angels (天使, Tenshi) are known far-and-wide as the messengers of deities. They are benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between what is dubbed as the Heavenly Realm and for their deities, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. Angels are known for protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out the tasks of their patron deities, meaning that they could be considered existences akin to that of a Familiar for gods of sorts. While traditionally, angels appear as the rather stereotypical pretty-looking humanoid with feathery white wings protruding from their back, a golden halo on their head, and white robes, the truth is that in terms of appearances, Angels can be considered similar to that of demons as they are highly varied, running the whole scale such as sprites, traditional looking angels, or in some occasions anything that represents organic and mechanical beings of an advanced extraterrestrial origin. In regards to what types of angels there are, while appearances are extremely variable, there are only two classifications- regular Angels (天使, Tenshi) and Fallen Angels (堕天使, Datenshi), the former are the standard, and the latter are angels who have been corrupted by sin, turning their appearances demonic. *'Water-Make' ( , ): Water-Make is a type of both Caster Magic and Molding Magic revolved around the creation of objects, which utilizes the element of water. This type of Molding Magic, which utilizes the element of water, despite the fact, that water is a liquid. Independendent from its own form, the user can mold a variety of objects out of water to be used offensively, defensively or other purposes. Outside of combat, the user also can change their surroundings using water. Usually, the use of its Magic begins with command "Water-Make!" As one of different types of Molding Magic, it also can be named as Element Maker Magic. The unique mechanics of this Magic allow the user to utilize different sources of water. The first source of using this Magic is creating Water out of nothing. If going further, the user just utilize the hydrogen and oxygen elements in the surroundigs, which allow him to mix them and create the water element. The second source of using this Magic is utilizing this from sources of water, for example river, lake or even puddle. [[Raphael D. Grand|'A Water-Make user']] once told, that it is quite possible, that there are other ways of Water-Make. The only one, of which he thought about, is taking water from human's body, as the human body consist of water on 60-70%. However, this Water-Maker also concluded his researches on the note, that such utilizing of water source can be dangerous for human body and can be ended in death of the human vessel. Another interesting trait of this Magic, also on the stage within other Molding Magic, that the strength of this Magic varies directly on the user's power. From that point, the level of the user's mastery over Water-Make allows its users to change the properties of the utilizing water. From this, the user can increase such traits as penetrating power, speed, size of objects which created, density, etc. There are currently three known types of Water-Make Magic, unlike Ice-Make and, for example, Lightning-Make, which have two known types or Wood-Make, which types are unknown. The first one is called Static Water-Make, which can be characterized by the creation of objects and tools out of water, usually, inanimate things. Also, using of Static Water-Make can affect the surroundings around the user. The second type is called Dynamic Water-Make, that is known by creating animated water subjects, usually in the form of different animals. The further development of Dynamic Water-Make allows its users to increase their animal creatures, by creating needed parts of animals body, i.e. claws, wings, tails, etc. The last, third type is called Nature Water-Make, this type of Water-Make is focused on creating some nature things from water, for example rain, not big tsunami, vortex and other things. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Jonny20040 Category:Libertus Category:Libertus Guild Category:The Libertus